


The smell of sunshine

by MadRabbit_x



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Wilbur Soot, Fluff and Angst, Multi, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Omega Toby Smith | Tubbo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadRabbit_x/pseuds/MadRabbit_x
Summary: Ranboo is running and running until he reaches a forest, where he meets a pack. They seem nice, but for some reason, they hold some secrets. Will he discover what they don't tell him?
Relationships: Kristin Rosales Watson/Phil Watson, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Other(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Kristin Rosales Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 42





	The smell of sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the first chapter of this thing :]

The forest and the areas near it were dark and quiet. Only the sound of some animals broke the silence. And someone panting. He was running from something, almost tripping in a log on the ground. He could barely maintain his balance, stretching his arms out for a second. His black and white tail was reflexively curling around him, his panic spiking up, as he thought of something. He just stopped. He has to go, he can't just stay here, or they will find him. He has to-

A rustle of a bush broke him from his thoughts. He snapped his head in that direction. Now, he could sense the smell of an alpha, that his forever-moving brain clearly locked out a moment ago. The person who was coming towards him smelled like the Sun. He couldn't really pinpoint what he meant by that, but that was what he felt would suit the person, even without knowing or even seeing them. He could even feel a bit of salt, which made him think of the ocean. That's it. The person smelled like Summer.

It was subtle, but still, it felt inviting, safe.

"Hey, mate," the person said, lifting a twig so it wouldn't be in front of his face with a wing instead of a hand. He wasn't really tall, but his large black wings made him seem bigger than he actually was. He had medium-length blond hair, that was falling down freely to his shoulders. He wore some casual clothes, a white shirt, black trousers, and a green cape. "Are you alright? Where did you come from?" he asked, looking worried.

"I-" the lost boy started, while his eyes wandered to a scabbard on the man's hip with a sword in it. He had a weapon. Why did he have a weapon? Did they send the guy to find him?

The blond noticed his distress, and he quickly realized what caused it. How could he not? The boy's eyes were literally glued to his weapon. He grabbed it, and pulled it out, noticing how the younger one flinched. Then he dropped it.

"It's okay. I don't want to hurt you, I want to help" he said with a calm voice, trying to look the other one in the eye. He realized it only made him more uncomfortable, so he stared at the ground instead. "What's your name?"

The boy was still skeptical about the man, but he noticed how his scent was getting sweeter, appreciating the attempt to calm him down, at least a bit. He even dropped his sword, but his mind still came up with what-ifs. But, he wanted to try to trust someone. He really did. He couldn't trust anyone for a while now, and he started to think, maybe this man was the one he could.

"I'm Ranboo," he whispered out, surprised that the man could even hear it.

The blond smiled brightly. "I'm Philza, but you can just call me Phil." He then pointed to his right. "My pack is around there. See the light? That's us." The other didn't say anything, so he went further. "You should come with me, we'll give you food, and stuff."

Ranboo nodded. The blond slowly grabbed his sword and put it away. He then lifted some leaves with one of his wings and started going in the direction the light was coming from. He waited for Ranboo, then let the branches fall to their natural state, so they didn't hit him. It took some minutes until they reached the area where the other people were sitting around a campfire. There were 2 alphas, 2 betas, and an omega. 

The first one he noticed was an alpha who had braided pink-haired, and pig-like ears, that had some gold jewelry in them. He had some kind of tattoo on the side of his neck with three skulls and a sword. He had many scars, some of them on his face, and many on his arms. He wore a shirt, black trousers, knee-high boots, and a red cape next to him, which Ranboo assumed to be his. He smelled like a dish, but the boy didn't really recognize which one. Maybe something served with potatoes.

Next to him was a woman, a beta, with long brown hair and a sweet smile. She wore a simple white dress but had pants under it, probably so if something happened, she could move easier. She had a tattoo on her left hand, with a few flowers on it, and a little heart. She smelled like roses and a bunch of other flowers Ranboo couldn't really fathom.

On the other side of the campfire was another beta with the same shade of brown hair, but it was way curlier, and he had round glasses. He wore a yellow sweater and had a tattoo on his collarbone that resembled a killer whale. He smelled like cinnamon, a scent that Ranboo wouldn't really think belongs to a beta if he would've smelled it from afar.

Then there was an alpha boy was sitting with his legs crossed. He had the same blond hair as Philza, but it was just as curly as the beta sitting facing him. He wore a simple shirt which's sleeves were rolled up with a red vest on it, and a green bandana around his neck. He had a tattoo of two disks on his forearm. He smelled like spices, maybe pepper and paprika, but there were other things mixed in there, for sure. He also had red wings, much smaller than the black ones Phil had, but still impressive.

And the last person of the pack. The young omega with brown hair, ram ears, and little horns. He had a green shirt, with halfway messed up buttons. He, just like the last boy, wore a bandana around his neck, but it was red. Ranboo couldn't see a tattoo on him anywhere, but he didn't even think about it, once the nice smell of honey hit him that the boy had.

"Hey, guys," Philza spoke up. Every member of the pack took their eyes off Ranboo and looked at him instead. "This is Ranboo, he will stay with us for a bit."

"Phil, friend, I think you're a great guy, and all that, but you just bought a kid here for us to take care of. Again." The man with pink hair sighed, pinching his nose. He sounded annoyed but his scent remained calm, unlike the blond boy's.

"What's your name, big guy?" He asked, looking back at the newcomer. He was excited, that was clear, not only because of his expression but also his scent getting slightly stronger.

"I'm Ranboo. It's, um, nice to meet you all," the boy said with a little nod.

"Well, I'm Tommy!" said the boy, smiling brightly. "But you can call me Big T if you want to!"

Ranboo blinked some, then shook his head in confusion. "Actually, I will not do that, thank you." Philza chuckled a bit next to him, while Tommy looked straight up betrayed.

"See, I told you, no-one would want to call you that," said the omega, rolling his eyes.

"Big Q liked my idea!" Tommy said, quite loud, almost shouting. Ranboo could see Phil and the pink-haired man tense when they heard the name.

"Were you two hanging out with the ferals again?" Philza asked. The arguing boys looked at him, and the expression they had on their faces made it seem like they were getting grounded by their father.

"We just saw Quackity in the forest yesterday and decided to chat with him," the brown-haired said, keeping his eyes on the ground because he felt like he couldn't look Phil in the eye.

"Why did you even go to the forest? If you wanted to have a walk, you could've just gone to the river" the pig-like alpha said, lifting his eyes towards Tommy, like he thought it was his idea. And, maybe, he was right, Ranboo realized when the omega also looked at the blond.

Tommy didn't say anything for a moment, then burst out. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't- Tubs, tell them I didn't-"

"Tommy. You were the one who said we should go there" the other cut him off.

"And why was that?" Phil asked, his expression cold.

"It's just-" Tommy started, sounding a bit nervous, then turned more aggressive and determined. "You never taught me how to do archery! I just wanted to learn how to use a bow! It's not my fault you're overprotective because of an accident that happened before I was even born!" he finished, panting.

Philza looked a bit shocked for a second, then his expression turned back to cold, and he spoke in a calm voice. "Tommy, go to your room."

"You can't just-" he tried to speak, but once again, he was cut off.

"Yes, I can," Phil said, looking him straight in the eye.

Tommy got up and stormed off, then went to a quite small house. He slammed the door in behind himself, not even looking back at his pack. Ranboo saw how Philza's stance got a bit weaker, like all of the anger he had left his body. He slowly walked to the woman and sat next to her, leaving Ranboo to be the last one standing.

"You can sit down," the woman said when she noticed how nervous he was just standing there. She smiled sympathetically at Ranboo when he sat down where Tommy was just moments ago. "I'm Kristin."

Ranboo smiled at her awkwardly and did a little wave with his hand. "Oh, yeah," the pink-haired man said. "I'm Technoblade. It's nice to meet you. Even after this chaotic scene."

"Techno," Phil looked at him warningly. The other alpha just lifted his arms, understanding what the blond meant, and dropped the subject.

"My name's Wilbur," the man with glasses said, on Ranboo's right.

"And I'm Tubbo!" said the boy on his left, making him turn his head around so he could see him.

Philza chuckled, which made Ranboo look at him, once again twisting his head. The man looked at him and smiled before speaking. "Welcome to the Sleepy Pack, mate."

"Um, thanks?" the boy said, sounding more like a question than an answer. It was quite scary for him, how he only met these people minutes ago, and yet, he would trust them with his life. He just felt safe, which was rare, especially after the last few months. Even thinking about it made him shiver, and he tried to force the thought out of his head, instead focusing on the people around him.

He just noticed the tattoo on Philza's wrists. He had one, like most members of the pack. When they met, he didn't really see it, but now, it was kind of understandable that he had one. It resembled a little heart, like the one on Kristin's hand, but his had little black parts in the middle of the symbol. The same could be seen on his other wrist too.

"We should set up a place for you to sleep," said Kristin, bringing Ranboo back from his thoughts.

"It's fine," he said immediately. "I'm not even tired yet."

"But you will be" Techno stated. Well, he can't argue with that. 

"I"ll make the bed for him," Kristin said, standing up. She then looked at the Philza. "You should tell him about the packs in the area. We don't want anything bad to happen."

The blond nodded and waited until the woman went into a house, then glanced at Ranboo. He had a smile on his face, but his expression was still serious.

"So, there are three packs around here" he started. "We're one, the Sleepy Pack, as I said before. We're the only ones on this side of the river. The other two are both over there" he motioned to his left, where Ranboo could see water flowing behind some trees.

"The Feral Pack lives in the forest there" he continued. "Beware them. Most of them know how to fight, so don't anger them, or you could end up wounded. Or worse" he said, voice becoming cold. "Their leader is a tall man, with blond hair, and smells like caramel. If you ever see or smell anything like this, run. He's not kind with people who step in his territory."

Ranboo looked him in the eye, a thing he rarely does, to make sure, he wasn't joking. Phil looked just as serious as before. He wasn't kidding.

"Then, there's the Unnamed Pack. Kind of funny, if you ask me" he continued, chuckling a bit. "They live on the mountain. They're sweet, really. Mostly just people who found comfort in each other for some reason, and became a pack. We can introduce you to them if you want to."

Ranboo was confused by the sudden change of mood. A few moments earlier Phil told him to not go close to a pack because he might end up dead, and now he's encouraging him to meet another pack. Was the Feral Pack really that violent? He turned to Tubbo.

"Didn't you and Tommy meet up with someone from the Feral Pack?" he asked.

The omega looked quite surprised he even remembered that and after the shock was gone, he looked at Phil, who was glaring at him with cold eyes. "We did" he answered, staring at the ground. "But Big Q is-" he looked back up at Ranboo, but was cut off by Philza.

"Enough. I don't want to hear more of this" the blond stood up and stormed off. The last thing he said was a good night.

"Well," Wilbur said, breaking the silence. "I think I might go to sleep. Today's been a long day." 

Techno nodded and stood up. "Yeah, I'll do the same," he said, then looked at the omega. "Tubbo?"

"I'll stay up for a bit. I will go sleep though, I promise." The adults nodded and went away, each of them to their own little houses, to finally rest.

The silence was heavy between the two boys. Ranboo knew it was his fault that Phil got so upset. But still, it was off. How can he say the Feral Pack is violent when Tommy and Tubbo were hanging out with one of them and they were fine? It just didn't make sense. There was something Phil didn't tell him. Of course, they just met today, but still, he felt like he needed to know the truth.

But he can't just ask Tubbo, right? That would be rude. What would he even say? Hey, what is the thing that the leader of your pack doesn't tell me, a total stranger, who just came here today and you know nothing of? Yeah, that wouldn't work out well.

"What are you thinking of, big guy?" Tubbo asked, pulling out Ranboo from his thoughts. He noticed how he called him the same thing Tommy did but didn't say anything about it.

"Nothing, really," he said, looking at the crackling fire in front of them.

"Surely not" Tubbo laughed. "You have to be thinking of something. It's written all over your face."

Ranboo didn't say anything now, he just shook his head. They fell into a quiet again, but both of them found it nice. It was kind of unfamiliar to both of them. They didn't even know each other, but somehow, the moment felt safe, and something they would remember for a while.

They didn't even know how much time they spent there. They were only dragged out from their minds because of Kristin coming out of a house and talking to them. "The bed's ready. Both of you boys should sleep. Especially you, Tubbo."

"I know," the boy replied, then looked at Ranboo, and whispered so only he could hear it. "I know what you want to do. Follow the colors on the trees and you will find it."

The boy knew he couldn't look confused. Kristin will see his face, and know something's up. So, he just smiled, thinking of what Tubbo could mean. He knows what he wants to do? What does that mean? Then it clicked. Tubbo figured out he wants to know the truth.

And it seems like, he has to go to the Feral Pack to learn it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter!
> 
> If you want to check out my socials :D  
> Twitter: @MadRabbit_x  
> Insta: madrabbit_x


End file.
